Flawless
by chibigalaco-chan
Summary: There's only one reason that Piko enjoys school anymore. He gets to see his crush Teto! But how will he tell her his feelings? Crappy summery, but you might like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey to all you people reading this! Welcome to my first fanfic! The pairing is PikoxTeto, (even though I'm not a huge fan of the couple) and it's probably really bad! Let the failing commence!**

* * *

Piko's POV

I could hear the teacher talking, but I didn't look up from my note book. I had to get this drawing right. I was part way done this sketch, and I was determined to finish it. My hand inched slowly across the paper, leaving a gray mark to represent a curved lock of shining hair cascading over a flawless face.

That was the only word to describe her.

Flawless.

"Utatane-san!"

I jerked my head up to see Hiyama-sensei looking in my direction. I focused my two toned eyes on him, realizing that I hadn't been listening to a single thing he had said this whole class. I quickly slipped the drawing under my desk.

"Please tell the class what you came up with for the answer to number four."

My eyes glanced at the board only to see nothing written. So he had said the problems out load. Great. I shifted my eye sight again, this time nervously glancing around the classroom until it finally landed on the door.

"M-may I please be e-excused to the b-bathroom please?" I asked, my voice catching in my throat.

"You are excused, Utatane-san. Next time though, you will owe me an answer, understand?" Hiyama-sensei sighed.

"Hai" I replied, making my way towards the door. I blushed a bit as I passed the girl I had been sketching earlier. She glanced at me as I passed, pink eyes quizzical. I turned away, opening the classroom door and stepping out in to the hallway. I turned left, heading for the boy's restroom. Once inside, I slumped against the wall, sliding to the floor.

'_What am I gonna do?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! SORRY! Anyway…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid, Piko, or Teto in any kind. I only own my fan characters.**

**There we go!**

I opened the door to the Vocaloid Mansion, and the daily routine began. Miku greeted me at the door, but not without a new kind of vegetable juice to make me drink. Doesn't she ever run out of combinations? Next, I walk into the living room only to be dragged into a fight between Rin and Len, asking if I liked oranges or bananas better. I was about to say that I liked them both when Kaito strolled in, claiming that ice cream is dominant over all. I slowly walked out of the room to try to avoid the twins' rage, only to be greeted with another scene, Gakupo trying to flirt with Luka, trying being the key word. I turned on my heel and jumped out of the way as a laughing Ring and a worried Lui sprinted down the hallway, Meiko on their heels. What did Ring get Lui into this time?

"Hey! Piko!"

I turned my head to see my cherry loving best friend, Miki. She hopped down the stairs and landed in front of me, her boots making a muffled thump on the carpeted ground.

"IA-nee and SeeU-nee just finished recording for today! Wanna record some songs with me?" Miki questioned excitedly, bouncing slightly. She's always full of energy. I laughed.

"Sure!" I replied. Singing might help to take my mind off the trouble I got in earlier, and how nervous I was to talk to my pink haired crush.

Kasane Teto.

Such a flawless name.

Her cheery smile, upbeat personality, how she can act according to any situation. It makes me feel all light and airy whenever I see her.

So flawless.

"Piiiiiiiikooooooo!" Miki called, snapping me out of my dreamy state. Falling back into reality, I looked up at my red haired friend, who was half way down the hallway.

"Coming slowpoke?" she teased, playfully putting her hands on her hips and sticking her tongue out. I chuckled softly.

"I thought I was following a seventh grade student, not a preschooler!" I shot back, holding in laughter. She pretended to look hurt.

"Piko-kun! You're so mean!" Miki exclaimed. We were silent for a moment, and then both burst out laughing. It was moments like these that I really enjoy having a best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning, snow white hair sticking out in various places. Blinking back sleepiness, I shakily stood up and glanced at a pile of forgotten school papers. I was about to look away when something caught my eye. An advertisement for the school dance. My blue and green eyes flashed with an idea. Quickly, I pulled on the boy's school uniform before dashing down the stairs, shoving a piece of toast into my mouth as I passed through the kitchen, bolting out the door and down the sidewalk.

I rounded the corner and saw the school building. Checking my watch, I saw I was 10 minutes early. Perfect. I stopped running and walked through the glass double doors, trotting down the hall to my locker. After all my stuff was squared away, I strolled to my first class, hoping that Teto was early again. Fortunately she was there, sitting at her desk near the front of the room.

"Teto?" I asked. She turned to me, pink orbs meeting my heterochromatic ones. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"


End file.
